


Look At The Stars

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [12]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Rory and Ollie get engaged.This is literally just pure fluff.
Relationships: Rory Burns/Ollie Pope
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 1290
Kudos: 5





	Look At The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cricket_crazy28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cricket_crazy28/gifts).



> For Esha, who requested a Rollie proposal fic and I had this idea and had to write it. I hope this lives up to what you were expecting.

Alastair knocked twice, rapping his knuckles against the door frame. He was leaning against the wood, watching Rory pick out his outfit. "Are you all ready for tonight?" Ali asked, a teasing smile on his lips. 

Rory smiled brightly, breathing out shakily before picking up a small black box and showing it to Ali. "I picked it up earlier," he explained watching intently as Ali opened it and gasped in shock, "Sammy helped me pick it out, said they've spoken about this day since they were kids." 

"It's beautiful," Cooky gushed, flipping the box closed and handing it back to the opener. "What are you going to wear?" 

"I have no idea," Rory groaned, flipping through his wardrobe. "The restaurants like smart but I don't wanna be walking around in a suit." Ali let out a small chuckle, walking over to the open closet and staring at the clothes. 

"Wear these," Ali started, pulling out a pair of black form-fitting jeans, "they'll highlight your thighs and Ollie loves your thighs. Pair it with this," he added a deep-red short-sleeve button-up shirt and a casual black blazer, "but leave the top few buttons undone and don't do up the jacket at all." 

"You're good at this," Rory remarked as Ali crouched down and inspected his shoe collection. The old captain stood back up with a pair of black suede style pumps and handed them to Rory. 

"I had to completely re-style Ben and stop Jimmy walking out in some of his desired looks," Ali deadpanned, "I might not own a lot of clothes but I know how to plan an outfit. More than that I know my kids and what they like. Ollie won't want to wear anything too smart so he'll probably be dressed for comfort more than fashion."

Rory blushed, watching as Ali spread the clothes out on the bed, smoothing down any creases. "You're a good dad," he noted causing a fond soft smile to appear on Ali's lips. "Speaking of Ollie though, where is my kitten?"

"Sammy and Bessie took him out this morning for a new outfit," Ali chuckled at the panicked expression that passed over Rory's face, "don't panic. Bessie told him that Sammy needed new shoes and then they decided to make a day of it. No one's told him anything." 

"Good," Rory sighed in relief, "Jos and Joey have gone to set up the final part and I hope they're actually doing it and not just making out." 

"They are. They sent some photos to the adult's chat." Ali pulled out his phone and handed it to Rory for him to see. "It looks amazing. Sammy told me there going to drop Ollie off at the restaurant to try and keep him distracted for as long as possible. How much does Ollie know?"

"Nothing. He just thinks it's a normal date night," Rory explained. "I just hope everything goes perfectly and that he likes it."

"If you're there he'll love it," Ali assured, heading out of the room before stopping and spinning around, sizing Rory up. "There is one thing that will make him love it more." 

"What?" 

"Shave," Ali said, his voice and tone completely serious, "or I will force Sammy to sit on you while Jimmy does it. I've let this monstrosity go on for long enough but no more." Ali then left the room, leaving Rory standing in shock as he looked at himself in the mirror before shaking his head and heading to the bathroom."

* * * * *

Rory gasped as Ollie headed down the road to meet him. He was wearing a pair of tight dark jeans, hugging his arse and thighs, with a blue button-up shirt and thin black jumper over the top. He had black converse on and his hair was mussed and perfectly messy. 

A large smile appeared on Ollie's lips as he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend. He burrowed into Rory's hold, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist and squeezing tightly. "I missed you," he mumbled into his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin before pulling away. 

A large hand cupped his face and Ollie leant into the touch, kissing Rory's palm and nuzzling his hand with his cheek. "Missed you to, kitten," Rory returned, pulling Ollie into a passionate kiss which left the both breathing heavily, a delectable blush spreading high on Ollie's cheekbones. 

"You shaved," Ollie breathed out, running his thumb against Rory's now smooth skin. "I didn't notice because your thighs look so good in those jeans but you actually shaved it off."

"Ali wasn't really giving me a choice," Rory chuckled, growing slightly shy with Ollie's intensity, "threatened to get Jimmy to shave it off if I didn't do it. Does it look stupid?" 

"You look very handsome, Sir," Ollie teased before gasping when Rory's hand trailed down his back and squeezed his arse. 

"I wonder if it feels different when you sit on my face," Rory casually announced, causing Ollie to squeak as the blush on his cheeks intensified, "we'll have to find out later." 

"I- what- you-," Ollie stuttered, glancing around to make sure no one else had heard him. 

"There's no one around, kitten," Rory cooed, running a soothing hand through Ollie's hair, "you know I wouldn't embarrass you when people can hear, baby." Ollie let out a small sound at Rory's words, burrowing into his chest. 

Rory hugged him tightly for a minute before pulling away and grabbing his hand. "The restaurant's just down the road. It's organic and family-run, just for you."

"You are perfect," Ollie gushed, kissing Rory's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, kitten."

* * * * *

Rory held Ollie's hand across the table, stroking his thumb against the back of his hand. Ollie was telling Rory all about a book he'd read about geology and the older man was listening with enthusiasm. "Wait, stop there for a second, which ones a convergent boundary again? The earthquake one?"

"That's a transform boundary where the two plates get stuck and build up pressure before slipping and causing an earthquake," Ollie explained, using his free hand to try and explain. "Convergent boundaries occur when two plates hit each other. If there's at least one oceanic plate then you get ocean trenches through subduction but if it's two continental plates then you get mountains." 

"Because oceanic plates are denser and thinner so they get subducted," Rory clarified. He didn't care about geology and he knew that by tomorrow he'd have forgotten everything he'd been told but Ollie's face lit up when he was allowed to ramble. He always wanted to tell everyone about what he'd learnt but he got too shy, expecting to be rebutted.

The family had regularly found Ollie and Sammy curled up on a seat together with Sammy intently listening to Ollie speak. They still got shocked that Sammy was able to sit still for long enough as normally Sammy would get twitchy after sitting still for more than ten minutes (unless he was cuddling Bessie then he could stay still for years). Sammy once explained that Ollie did so much for him and he couldn't usually help Ollie out but he could always listen to him talk. 

"Exactly, so that's how the Mariana trench formed." Ollie bit his lip when he realised how long he'd been talking for. "Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"It's fine," Rory soothed, raising their combined hands and pressing a kiss to Ollie's, "I love listening to you get passionate about things you've learnt. "Isn't there that Jason Statham film about the Mariana trench?" 

"The Meg?" Ollie asked, waiting for Rory to nod before he continued. "I think so. We could watch it if you want, even if it is probably so inaccurate."

"We'll check it out tonight," Rory suggested, "and you can complain all about the inaccuracies." 

"If it's a shark film and we don't watch it with Sammy he'll cry and then you'll have to deal with a grump Jimmy." 

"He can join us, invite the whole family and set up a blanket fort." Ollie went to backtrack but Rory kept speaking before he could say anything. "I can't think of a better way to end our date then with our family." 

"I love you, Rory Joseph Burns." 

"I love you more, Oliver John Douglas Pope," Rory returned, his voice and tone warm. A tingle of excitement shot up his spine when he realised that soon they would both have new names. "Finish your dessert, we've got somewhere else to go tonight." 

"Ooooo, tell me please?"

"No," Rory chuckled knowing how much Ollie hated being surprised, "you can wait and find out. You'll like it, I promise." 

* * * * * 

"Roar?" Ollie called out, reaching forward with one hand and patting the air. His other hand was being held tightly by Rory who had placed a blindfold over his eyes before they climbed out of a car. "Where are we?" 

"Be patient," Rory responded, opening a door and leading Ollie through to the final room. "We're here," he cooed, pulling Ollie in close and slipping the blindfold off. Ollie smiled, blinking slightly before pulling Rory into a soft warm kiss.

"Where are we?" Ollie asked, looking around the room. They'd entered a strange dome-shaped room which only had small star-shaped lights hanging from the ceiling. Rory pulled out a remote, flicking a switch and bringing the far wall to life. The light from the projector cast a warm glow around the room, illuminating a small blanket fort in the centre. 

"Sit with me?" Rory held out a hand and waited for Ollie to entwine their fingers before pulling him down to cuddle in the blanket fort. "Sammy said you were interested in learning about the stars and I figured that this was a good place to start." 

Ollie stared at Ollie in confusion, silently questioning him before gasping when a documentary started playing. _In our milky way, there are an estimated two and a half billion stars but we make up only one of over a hundred billion galaxies._

Rory was staring at Ollie enjoying the way his face lit up when he realised what was happening. The ginger curled closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder, his focus never moving from the screen in front of him. 

\--

The voice died out, the screen flicking to black before the room was once again illuminated. This time a soft orange light lit the room up and Ollie grew more confused when their photos started showing on the screen. He glanced at Rory in confusion before looking back at the screen when Rory prompted. 

The first photo was from their first date. Ollie was staring at a display in the Natural History Museum and Rory was standing behind him, his arms wrapped tightly around Ollie's waist with his chin hooked over Ollie's shoulder. A random teenager had taken the photo when he caught a glimpse of them and then gave them the photo, explaining that he thought they were adorable. 

The next photo showed them both on Rory's debut. They were dressed in their cricket whites with their caps held firmly in their hands. Rory had picked Ollie up swinging him around before settling Ollie on his hips and kissing him passionately. 

The screen flicked to a photo of Sammy and Ollie curled up on the sofa, Blue Planet streaming on the television. Sammy had fallen asleep on Ollie's shoulder and Ollie was running his hand softly through the blonde's hair, his own eyes drooping. 

Another photo showed Ollie and Ali tending to the sheep, early one morning. Ollie had dragged Rory out of bed and into the cold during lambing season and the older man had grumbled the entire time, standing at the back of the barn with Jimmy. 

The next showed Ollie curled up on Rory's lap, reading a book, in the dressing room. The background showed the murky sky and heavy rain. Rory was staring at Ollie with such love and fondness that Ollie was taken aback by the heaviness of the emotions. 

A small cough drew Ollie's attention from the screen and back to his boyfriend who was now standing next to him. Rory let out a shaky breath, holding both of Ollie's hands and smiling nervously. 

"Ollie Cook," he began, "the past two years have been the greatest years of my life. I remember seeing you on your first training session at Surrey and I was blown away. You were so kind and passionate. So excited about training, so innocent and pure. From that day onwards, I knew I had to protect you, to get to know you." 

"But that didn't happen. I didn't end up getting to know the incredible man in front of me until two years later when he turned up at an England training session. I got to know another side of you then. A side that I fall more and more in love with every day. You are so intelligent and kindhearted. Nothing could ever make your smile drop."

"I remember when I realised I loved you. You were standing in the dressing room and Sammy made you laugh and I remember thinking that I wanted to wake up every day and hear that laugh for the rest of my life. You've been by my side through thick and thin. You're my sunshine in the darkness. The love of my life and I know that nothing could ever be better than you."

"There are two and a half billion stars in this galaxy and you shine brighter than every single one of them. The odds of meeting someone you love are one in five-hundred-and-sixty-two. There are almost eight billion people on this planet and I had the honour of meeting you. I will choose you every time. You are my home and you are where I belong."

"I could give you a thousand reasons for why I love you but I don't need them. I don't love you because you make me happy, or because you make me feel special. I just love you. Every day I think that I'm as in love with you as I could ever be and then every day you do something that makes me fall all over again."

"Before I met you, I thought true love was a myth. I thought soulmates were a bedtime story. I know differently now. I know that no matter what universe or lifetime, I would have always met you. Because for me you are it." 

"I never knew true fear until I realised that I could lose you and nothing in my life has ever made me as scared as the thought of not having you. When I tell you I love you, I'm not doing it out of habit or requirement, I'm simply reminding you that you are my everything."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Watching you bat in the middle. Listening to you sing in the shower when you think no one can hear you. Dancing with you around our bedroom at ridiculous hours in the morning. Simply being with you."

Ollie had been standing quietly throughout Rory's speech with tears welling in his eyes and leaking down his cheeks. He raised a shaky hand and covered his mouth, sobbing into his hand as Rory pulled out a black velvet box and elegantly sunk onto one knee. 

"Every day I spend with you becomes the best day of my life and I want to spend every day with you." Rory opened the box revealing a simple silver ring with a braided design around the centre. "So Ollie Cook, my kitten, will you marry me?" 

Ollie let out a shaky breath, lunging forward to press a passionate kiss to Rory's lips. "Yes," he sobbed out against Rory's mouth, wrapping his hands around Rory's shoulders, "a thousand times yes." 

Rory was now crying as well, tears streaming down both their cheeks as they sat on the floor of the planetarium kissing. Rory pulled away, delicately rubbing away Ollie's tears and pulling the ring out of its box. He lifted Ollie's hand slipping the ring on his finger and pressing a kiss to the metal. The black cushion was removed from the box and a second ring was handed to Ollie who lifted Rory's hand, pushing the ring down his finger and repeating Rory's kiss. 

"I love you," Ollie managed to say, his throat thick with tears and love. Rory stood, pulling Ollie up as well and pulling him close.

A slow song sounded through the room and Ollie gasped as he recognised it. He wrapped his arms around Rory as they began to sway. Rory lowering his head until his mouth was pressed against Ollie's ear and he could quietly sing the words to his fiance. 

_We're falling like the stars. Falling in love._


End file.
